Placing the Last Stone
by Dante VII
Summary: Ya Shu was considered a Go genius. Her rise to fame was quick, and she easily attracted respect, power, fame... and enemies. When it got to be too much, she fled from China to her grandparents in Japan, changing her name to Makoto Seiko and swearing to never again play Go. One day, when walking home, she takes refuge from the rain in a Go salon, where she... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Haunted

**Full Summary**: Ya Shu was considered a Go genius. Her rise to fame was quick, and she easily attracted respect, power, fame... and enemies. When it got to be too much, she fled from China to her grandparents in Japan, changing her name to Makoto Seiko and swearing to never again play Go. One day, when walking home, she takes refuge from the rain in a Go salon, where she plays a single game. But before she can place down the last stone, the one that will secure her win, she realizes what she has done and flees. The only problem is that her opponent is the Meijin, and he won't let her fade into the background at all. All he has is the name she gave him, Zhen Hui, but it's enough to start tracking her down.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hikaru no Go.

**Author's Note**:  
Ya Shu means '_elegant kindness_' in Chinese.  
Zhen Hui means '_rare intelligence_' in Chinese.  
Makoto Seiko means '_sincere truth_' in Japanese.

**Last Updated**: Tuesday, May 29, 2012

* * *

**Placing the Last Stone - 000  
**Written By: FireFlower007

* * *

Ya Shu decided that she hated Go when she was eight years old.

She had been a genius, and when her parents had discovered it, they immediately thrust her into the world of the pros. She had passed the exam without a single loss at seven, and her winning streak had remained unblemished for the entire year. She had quickly become a 2-dan without any effort, and had attracted attention everywhere.

But of course, everything had its bad side.

Ya Shu's popularity gained her many enemies, and she was soon shunned from almost every other pro. Lonely and confused, she had begged her parents to let her be a normal girl only to have them slap her and call her ungrateful. She received threatening letters and was even ambushed one night when she walked home.

That was when she decided that she had had enough. What she did next shook the entire Go world to its core.

In the dead of night, she ran away, taking nothing but a wad of cash and her backpack, straight to the airport. There, she took the flight to Japan, promising herself that she would never again return to China. On the flight, she called her grandparents and told them everything.

She took on the name Makoto Seiko, and never looked back once.

So, when she was only eight years old, Ya Shu decided she hated Go. And she swore that she would never associate with anything that was even remotely related to Go.

~**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**~

Makoto Seiko shivered slightly as she walked home to her grandparents' home. She was surprisingly short, with pale white skin and long blonde hair she kept braided back. Her emerald green eyes were slightly slanted, the only sign of her Chinese heritage on her father's side, and they were just as cold as her surroundings. She hunched a little as a blast of freezing wind slammed into her. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a short-sleeved shirt, hardly the kind of clothes that protected her in the current weather, but she hadn't read the weather report when she'd woken up that morning.

Then, the second she looked up to wonder who on Earth could hate her enough to do this to her, it began to rain. Cursing under her breath, she ducked into the nearest store, hoping to wait out the storm.

Her eyes widened when she realized just where she was: a Go salon.

_Shitake mushrooms_, she thought wildly._ I must've been a serial killer in my last life_. Hoping no one had noticed her yet, she tried to flee for the door when a cheerful voice called out, "You gonna play or what?"

Makoto closed her eyes and inwardly cursed every god she knew to hell. Taking a deep breath, she opened them and turned to give a shy smile at the lady at the desk. She was young, with short hair and kind eyes.

She bowed. "Forgive me, I was just looking for refuge from the rain." She gestured to herself. "As you can see, I was not expecting the storm. It took me by surprise. I don't want to be a burden, though. I can leave now if you wish."

_Please let me leave_, she pleaded mentally. _Please please please let me leave._

"Oh, no problem," the lady smiled. "Stay as long as you want."

_Damn._

"Do you play Go, by any chance?"

_Funny story, that. See, I was once this really famous player in China, but I decided to run away and swore I would never play Go again after I nearly died 'cause of some jealous biatch. So, I'll just let myself out now._ Yeah, that would go over well.

"I used to," she said, biting her lip and feeling like a cornered animal. "I don't anymore."

"Nonsense!" the lady laughed. "You can't just take Go out of someone! Say, what's your name, kid?"

Makoto's mind went blank. _What should I say? I can't say Ya Sha, because that name's famous! I can't say Makoto Seiko, 'cause they might force me to play, and I might get noticed! What do I do?_

"Zhen Hui," she finally said, remembering the old nickname her parents had called her before they had become completely enamored with the idea of more fame. "My name's Zhen Hui."

"Well, Zhen Hui, take your time and look around. I'm sure you'll get into the spirit of things!"

_Yeah, right. As soon as pink unicorns appear and start farting rainbows._

She forced herself to smile, feeling like she needed to throw up. "Thanks," she said weakly. "I'll be sure to do that."


	2. Who Are You?

**Full Summary**: Ya Shu was considered a Go genius. Her rise to fame was quick, and she easily attracted respect, power, fame... and enemies. When it got to be too much, she fled from China to her grandparents in Japan, changing her name to Makoto Seiko and swearing to never again play Go. One day, when walking home, she takes refuge from the rain in a Go salon, where she plays a single game. But before she can place down the last stone, the one that will secure her win, she realizes what she has done and flees. The only problem is that her opponent is the Meijin, and he won't let her fade into the background at all. All he has is the name she gave him, Zhen Hui, but it's enough to start tracking her down.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hikaru no Go.

**Author's Note**:  
Ya Shu means '_elegant kindness_' in Chinese.  
Zhen Hui means '_rare intelligence_' in Chinese.  
Makoto Seiko means '_sincere truth_' in Japanese.

**Last Updated**: Tuesday, May 29, 2012

* * *

**Placing the Last Stone - 001  
**Written By: FireFlower007

* * *

_This is so not my day_, Makoto thought as she walked around the Go salon, biting her tongue and pinching her wrist so she wouldn't let herself get involved with the games she saw. _Dear Kami, what have I done that offended you so much?_

_Fool,_ she found a part of herself thinking before she could stop it, instinctively reacting to a game she'd just passed. _You just missed a crucial point! You should've played the - _

_SHUT UP!_ the sane part of her mind screamed at her, almost in hysterics just by the fact she was in a Go salon. _ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US INVOLVED WITH GO AGAIN?_

_I'm mental,_ she found herself internally sobbing as she found a spot to sit in the corner of the room, away from the games, trying to make herself as unnoticeable as possible. _I'm completely mental._

"Oh, hello." Makoto looked up to see an older man dressed in a traditional kimono who looked to be about in his fifties. "Do you need an opponent, Ms - ?"

"Zhen Hui," she said, forcing herself not to hyperventilate. This guy... even though she hadn't been near a game of Go in over two years, she easily recognized the power he was practically smothering her with. She didn't want attention from someone important like him, blast it! "I'm really just waiting for the rain to stop, Mr - ?"

"Toya. My name is Koyo Toya." He studied her, and Makoto forced herself not to curl up in a ball under his gaze. "Do you not play, then?"

"I used to," she said, repeating what she had told the lady at the desk. "But not any more. I had a... well, I just don't play anymore."

_Lame_, her mind muttered.

_SHUT UP_! she wailed back.

"Well, how about just one game, then?" he asked.

_I hate my life,_ she sobbed mentally. _I hate hate hate my life. _"Alright," she said, not wanting to refuse the man. After all, he'd taken the time to approach her and ask for a game. She herself would never be brave enough to do something like that. "Just... just one game, then."

He smiled. "Just one game."  
**_**

_Breathe_, Makoto told herself. _In. Out. In - oh, who am I trying to kid? I'M FREAKING OUT IN HERE_! She looked around, half hoping that someone would save her only to see that everyone else had stopped to look curiously over at her and her opponent.

_I'M DOOMED_!

"Would you like a handicap?" Koyo asked her politely.

Makoto blinked. _GAH_! she internally exploded. _What should I say? Should I say no? I haven't played in two years, though. Does that mean I should say yes_?

_MORON_! that twisted, insane part of her brain scolded her. _You're Ya Shu! You don't need a handicap_!

_But she's not Ya Shu anymore_! the more reasonable part argued. _That's the entire point_!

_Details, details_.

Koyo watched as the young girl in front of him seemed to have an internal meltdown from his simple question, surprised by her reaction. Was she alright?

He'd noticed her as soon as she'd darted in from the rain. As the owner of the salon, it was only natural that he should know who came in. His curiosity had immediately been piqued when he'd seen her panicked expression when she'd realized where she was. And when she'd passed, he'd heard her mutter quietly to herself, "_No, not that point, just one higher_" as she stared down at a nearby game. Then, she'd shaken her head and told herself to shut up. He'd looked, and she was exactly right. Then, she'd secluded herself in the corner! Just what was she trying to do?

"No, no thank you, Toya-sama," she finally said in a small voice. "An even game, please."

He nodded. "Alright, then. Let's nagiri."

She bit her lip and nodded. He took a handful of white stones, and she set down two black stones. He counted. 16. She took the black, and he took the white.

Makoto bowed, letting her instincts take over once more. "Onegaishimasu," she said, her eyes becoming cold and calculating as she gazed serenely at the board in front of her.

Koyo stared at her in concealed shock. Gone was the nervous girl that had been sitting there just moments ago. Now, she radiated power like the most experienced players. He bowed politely back, his fingers already itching to start playing. "Onegaishimasu."

_Pa-chi!_ Makoto slammed the stone down expertly, ignoring how the more experienced players in the salon immediately focused even harder on her as she did. She felt herself slipping away from her carefully constructed alias and becoming Ya Shu, the Go genius of China, once again.  
**_**

_Pa-chi!_

_Pa-chi!_

Both of them frowned as they surveyed the board in front of them, dancing over the complex patterns of black and white stones.

Koyo was impressed. This girl, Zhen Hui, had an original style that surprised him. He'd been planning on holding back against her and playing a teaching game, but it had soon become apparent that that would be impossible. Every move she made was curious, as she ignored the usual moves that were considered acceptable and made her own. But despite that, every move she made was carefully planned, concealing elaborate traps that surprised him with their complexity.

Makoto was annoyed. She hadn't had to work this hard for a win since she had played against her old sensei. It was both sweet and salty; she was pleased that the game had turned out so interesting and challenging, but she was used to winning easily. It was a thrilling experience, and made adrenaline pump through her veins. It was that addictive feeling that had first made her play Go.

She suddenly grinned, and Koyo followed the direction of her gaze with his own eyes. They had been at a stalemate for quite some time, and both of them had been staring blankly at the board, trying to find a way to win. However, she'd found it first.

With that one move, she'd win the game. It was the point of no return.

Makoto couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face as she spotted the winning hand of the game. _Sorry, pops,_ she thought. _Looks like this game will be going to me after all_.

Then, she made the mistake of looking up at him.

Their eyes met, and he gave a small nod, as if telling her to go ahead and make the play. That's when she realized exactly what she'd been doing.

_She'd been playing Go!_

Her body moved on its own. As soon as she realized what she was doing, she immediately stood, her chair falling to the ground and the stones flying everywhere, and dashed out of the salon and into the rain.

Three blocks away, she collapsed and threw up in a conveniently placed trash can, earning several disgusted looks from passerby.

_She'd been playing Go, and she'd enjoyed it!_

Feeling dizzy, she forced herself to start walking home, shivering as she wrapped her arms around her.

_My life sucks,_ she couldn't help but think as she closed her eyes and let the rain wash over her.  
**_**

"Just who was that?"

"I don't know, but whoever she was - "

"To play like that against the Meijin of all people - "

Koyo ignored the chatter around him as he calmly started cleaning up the fallen stones, wondering who the strange girl was himself. _Zhen Hui_, he said to himself, remembering the name she had given him. _Just who are you?_

Only several blocks away, the girl in question had just arrived at her grandparents' home and was wondering herself, J_ust who was that old man I played?_


	3. Going to the Store

**Full Summary**: Ya Shu was considered a Go genius. Her rise to fame was quick, and she easily attracted respect, power, fame... and enemies. When it got to be too much, she fled from China to her grandparents in Japan, changing her name to Makoto Seiko and swearing to never again play Go. One day, when walking home, she takes refuge from the rain in a Go salon, where she plays a single game. But before she can place down the last stone, the one that will secure her win, she realizes what she has done and flees. The only problem is that her opponent is the Meijin, and he won't let her fade into the background at all. All he has is the name she gave him, Zhen Hui, but it's enough to start tracking her down.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hikaru no Go.

**Author's Note**:  
Ya Shu means '_elegant kindness_' in Chinese.  
Zhen Hui means '_rare intelligence_' in Chinese.  
Makoto Seiko means '_sincere truth_' in Japanese.

**Last Updated**: Friday, June 8, 2012

* * *

**Placing the Last Stone - 002  
**Written By: FireFlower007

* * *

Makoto Seiko was currently a nervous wreak.

_I PLAYED A GAME OF GO!_ she mentally screamed as she lay face-down on her bed. _I PLAYED A GAME OF GO AND I LIKED_ _IT!_**  
**

_No surprise there,_ that annoying voice said, the haunting voice of Ya Shu. _We're supposed to be playing Go. Didn't it feel good to hold those stones again? Didn't it feel good to stare at the stones and figure out how to win?_

_THAT'S NOT THE POINT!_ she sobbed hysterically back. _I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE PLAYING GO! EVER!  
_

_So they got jealous of you_, Ya Shu scoffed. _That happens! Deal with it!_

_How's she supposed to deal with it?_ the more reasonable voice of her old sensei replied. _Go to a shrink? He'd just blab to the world. Talk to her parents? They're currently in China. Her grandparents? It's not like they'd understand. Sure, they'd try to, but they wouldn't really. Her friends? She'd become a freak to them._

_BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!_ Makoto sobbed, curled up in a corner of her mind as she watched them bicker. _What... what am I supposed to do now?_

Unfortunately, neither of her voices knew exactly how to answer her.  
**_**

It took several days for her to finally force herself out of the room she had barricaded herself in. She took online classes, since she still found herself uncomfortable in large groups of people, so she hadn't missed anything.

"You're alive," her grandmother grinned from the kitchen. "I was beginning to wonder if I'd have to call the police to get rid of the body," she joked.

Makoto managed a small, weak smile. "Moushiwake arimasen, Obaa-san," she apologized formally, instead of using the usual '_sumimasen_'.

"Oh, don't apologize," she grinned. Then, she gave her granddaughter a kind smile. "I'm glad you came to us," she said softly. "Don't worry. I won't ask. Just know that I'm here when you're ready to talk."

Makoto felt herself tear up at that. She nodded, unable to speak past the lump in her throat.

_Why couldn't her parents have ever said something like that?_

"Oh, crap," her grandmother suddenly cursed in English. "Um, could you run to the store for me?" she asked sheepishly.

Makoto grinned. "Sure," she replied. She needed to get out. Her body needed the exercise, and her mind the fresh air.

~**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**~

Akira frowned as he watched his father. He had said that he wanted to show them a specific game he himself had played in the Go Salon he ran. Apparently, one of the people there had caught his attention.

His eyes widened, though, as he watched the game progress.

He suspected his father was white. White had started the game off like a teaching game, not revealing its full strength. However, the mysterious opponent his father had played, black, had played full-out from the first stone placed. They weren't on par with the Meijin, but those first few moves had given Black the advantage. White was a better player, but he had underestimated his opponent, and that had changed the outcome.

His father stopped setting down stones. The game was at a stalemate.

"What happened?" Ashiwara asked. "Did you both resign?"

Koyo shook his head. "Actually, something quite extraordinary happened," he said. "You see, my opponent appeared to be nothing more than a young girl, maybe eleven like my son at most."

"_What?_"

Akira couldn't help but feel excitement at that. A rival, then? He had been longing for such a thing, though he hadn't said anything to anyone. He had gotten tired of either being beaten or beating others with no in-between. He wanted to play someone where both of them would have to struggle against each other, with the outcome between them unknown.

"She called herself Zhen Hui, but I have a feeling that that wasn't her real name. However, no one recognized her."

"What happened?" Ogata asked eagerly. "You say something extraordinary happened."

Koyo nodded. "Indeed. She spotted a move I had not seen, a move that would have secured her victory over me."

"Would have?" Akira asked, confused, but he was cut off by Ashiwara, who eagerly asked where such a move was. He reminded Akira of a puppy, complete with wagging tail.

The Meijin pointed out the move, and everyone's eyes widened.

"Amazing!"

"That move would create threats everywhere while securing Black's position!"

Koyo nodded. "Unfortunately, when I gestured for her to put down the stone, for I recognized my defeat, she seemed to freeze. Then, she ran off before anyone could catch her."

"How mysterious," Akira murmured, wondering who she could be. He wouldn't let a potential rival get away from him that easily.

"If you hear anything about her, I would like to know," Koyo said. "Now, let's start analyzing the game."

It seemed that Akira had inherited his father's pull to solve mysteries because he was already wondering how to find the strange girl and challenge her for a game.  
**_**

"Ah, Akira, could you visit the store for me?" Akira's mother asked, wearing an apron over her dress.

Akira stood, marking the place in his book with a stray piece of paper. "Of course," he smiled.

"Arigato," his mother smiled. "Here's the list and the money."

Akira tucked them into his pocket and left.

It had been several days since his father had told them about the strange girl that he had played. He had later given him a description: American featured, except for the slanted eyes which were a startling shade of emerald green, and long blonde hair that had been braided back.

Lost in thought, he didn't realize someone was in front of them until they accidentally crashed into each other.

"Ah! Moshiwake arimasen!" He reached down to help the girl that had fallen to the ground, and his own purple eyes met green.


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**.**

**..**

**...**

**I AM RE-WRITING THIS STORY AND DELETING THIS VERSION**  
THE NEW VERSION WILL BE PUBLISHED UNDER THE TITLE: _THE LAST STONE_

**...**

**Thanks to everyone who read this story!** As my first one, it meant a lot to me. However, looking back, I didn't do a very good job writing it out. My writing has matured a lot since I first published that. If you doubt me, then check out my latest fanfiction _de la Mort_.

**...**

**..**

**.**


End file.
